


Every Command

by maryperk



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU-non-canon, M/M, Sexual Situations, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the Master and who is the Slave?  Very AU, non-canon NCIS story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Command

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed as I don't have an NCIS beta. I'm a little nervous about this one.

One shot

 

 

 

“Master Dinozzo, go to my quarters and prepare my bath,” General Gibbs ordered his body servant.

 

 

 

Tony bowed his head.  “Of course, Jet.”  He gracefully rose to his feet to comply with his master’s request.

 

 

 

King Morrow watched Tony’s retreat.  He understood what Gibbs saw in the young man.  Tony Dinozzo was beautiful to behold.  Then, he turned to his trusted advisor.  “I don’t get it, Jethro.”

 

 

 

“What’s that, Tom?”

 

 

 

“Why do you still call him Master Dinozzo?”  King Morrow waved at the slave collar and cuffs that adorned Gibbs’ body.  “Why do you continue to wear the very things that proclaim your former status as the man’s slave?  He’s your slave now, not the other way around.”

 

 

 

Gibbs took a sip of his drink.  He touched the collar for a moment.  “Because, Your Majesty, in making him submit to me – making him obey my every command – I‘m _obeying_ his every command.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

SIX MONTHS BEFORE

 

 

 

“Stop,” Tony commanded his driver.  He stared out the window at the pleasure slave auction.  Approaching the platform was a tall, proud, untamed man, at least fifteen years older than Tony himself.  “Tobias, that one there.”  He pointed towards the man.  “He doesn’t seem to be pleasure slave material.”

 

 

 

Tobias looked out the window at the man.  “He’s not, Master Dinozzo.  Jethro Gibbs was one of King Morrow’s best generals.  General Kort captured him a few days ago.  This is meant to be a humiliating experience for him.”

 

 

 

“So, he’s a warrior?”

 

 

 

“Damned good one, if the reports are correct.”

 

 

 

Tony watched as Gibbs spit in the slave master’s face.  There was something about the silver haired man that sent shivers up and down his spine.  “I want him, Tobias.  Buy him for me.”

 

 

 

“I hope you’re not expecting him to suck your cock, Dinozzo.  He’ll bite if off before he does that.”

 

 

 

“Ye of little faith, Toby.  The Dinozzo charm will win him over,” Tony chuckled.  Then, he looked right in Tobias’ eyes, and he lied like a devil.  “Besides, I’m not buying him to warm my bed.  He’ll be the perfect bodyguard.”

 

 

 

Tobias studied Gibbs for a few more moments.  He had to admit that General Gibbs was an aesthetically pleasing man with lean, well defined muscles and silver hair.  Tobias could see why people would believe that Gibbs was only around for Tony’s pleasure.   Then, he laughed.  “Of course, Master Dinozzo.  I’m fairly certain he’ll be a better bodyguard than bed warmer.”  He slipped out of the vehicle to go make the purchase.

 

 

 

Tony watched while Tobias approached the dais where Gibbs was being held.  He admired the older man’s sleek form.  “I wouldn’t be too sure of that, Tobias,” he whispered.  “Gibbs looks mighty warm to me.”

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

Gibbs refused to bow to anyone.  He was a warrior, a conquering hero, only now he wasn’t.  He wouldn’t bend though.  He wouldn’t give anyone that pleasure.  So, when he was bought and transported to a palatial estate, he held his head high and sneered at his captors.  He had a mission to accomplish, and nothing was going to stand in his way.  Certainly not a fool like Trent Kort.

 

 

 

“He’s dirty and smelly,” Tobias told the bath attendants.  “Wash him.”  He went to the other end of the room where he was still in sight and able to stop Gibbs from harming anyone, but out of earshot of anything being said in a normal voice.

 

 

 

The attendants gathered around Gibbs, cooing and caressing his naked body.  They poured warm water over him while rubbing him down with soapy sponges.  They lifted his still bound arms above his head to wash his chest and armpits.  He was embarrassed when they made sure his genitals and ass were completely clean, especially since their audience was a handsome young man that silently watched the proceedings from a chaise lounge.

 

 

 

Tony picked up an apple from the bowl next to his lounging spot.  While he ate the fruit, he watched his bath attendants wash his newest acquisition.  When they were done rinsing Gibbs off, he stood there proud, embarrassed, and shivering, but in no way cowed.  The quickly cooling water trickled down Gibbs’ finely honed body.  Tony mused at whether or not he could figure out a way to get the man slathered in oil.  He waved the attendants aside, and they joined Tobias on the other end of the room.

 

 

 

Gibbs studied the man watching his bath.  He’d never been scrutinized so thoroughly by another man before.  At least he’d never been gazed upon in such a purely sexual manner by a man before.  Gibbs was usually the one doing the scrutinizing.  He admitted Dinozzo was a beautiful man.  His new Master was drop dead gorgeous, and Gibbs was hard pressed to see what Dinozzo would see in an old war horse like him.  He suppressed the fissure of embarrassment that shot through him, replacing it with steely resolve.

 

 

 

Tony slowly finished his apple, enjoying the scene before him.  Then, he rose to his feet, and he tossed the core away.  He sauntered to Gibbs where he circled the older man a few times before he stopped behind him to breathe down his neck.

 

 

 

“Get on with it,” Gibbs growled.  If he was going to be raped, he wanted it to be done and over with.

 

 

 

“And Tobias said you’d be unwilling,” Tony whispered.  He reached one hand out to rub through the water on the top of Gibbs’ shoulder.  Then, he trailed his hand down one well defined pectoral to find a cold-hardened nipple.  “You are magnificent.”

 

 

 

Gibbs stiffened when one soft skinned forefinger gently circled his nipple.  It felt better than he wanted it to, and it took all of his willpower not to respond.  “I said, get on with it.”

 

 

 

“Fine,” Tony said softly.  He bit his lip to stop from chuckling.  It wouldn’t do well to have Gibbs think he was making a joke.  “I’m not looking for a bed warmer.  Per se.  I’m looking for a bodyguard.”

 

 

 

“A bodyguard?” Gibbs’ voice was filled with doubt.

 

 

 

“A personal bodyguard that will go with me everywhere,” Tony replied.  If he could get Gibbs to agree to such an innocuous suggestion, maybe eventually he’d be able to seduce the man into being what he really needed.

 

 

 

“What about him?”  Gibbs’ jaw jutted towards Tobias.  “He doesn’t look like a slouch in the bodyguard area.”

 

 

 

“Tobias is good, I do admit that, but no one would ever believe I bedded him.”

 

 

 

Gibbs mentally shook his head.  “You just said…”

 

 

 

“My life is full of complications…”

 

 

 

The door that Tobias was guarding opened violently, and a beautiful dark-haired woman swept into the room.

 

 

 

“There’s one of those complications now,” Tony said.  He rested his chin on Gibbs shoulder.  “Just go with the flow.”  Then, he raised his voice.  “Ziva, my dear, you’re here just in time to meet my newest acquisition, Jet.”

 

 

 

“Jet?” Gibbs whispered.  “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

 

 

Ziva sneered.  “I am not interested in your debauchery, Dinozzo.  I am here for one reason and one reason only.  I will be fertile tomorrow morning, and I wish for this impregnation to be over and done with.”  Then, she turned and left as angrily as she came.

 

 

 

“She _is_ beautiful,” Gibbs commented.

 

 

 

“Yes, she is,” Tony agreed.  “I do so love beautiful women – and magnificent men – but I really do prefer ones that don’t introduce themselves by telling me they can kill me eighteen different ways with a spoon.”

 

 

 

“Who is she?”

 

 

 

“King David’s daughter.”

 

 

 

Gibbs didn’t allow himself to show a reaction to that news.  Maybe his long term mission from King Morrow would see fruition after all.  If he could get close to David’s daughter, maybe he could get close to that bastard son of his, Ari.  “How did you get the _privilege_ of providing the King with an heir?” he asked his new owner.

 

 

 

“I don’t see it as a privilege,” Tony snorted.  “I’d rather put my dick in a wasp’s nest than in that bitch.  Daddy dearest paid for the privilege, and if I could figure out a way to convince him to do the deed himself, I would.”

 

 

 

Gibbs had an epiphany.  “You want me there when you fuck her, don’t you?  That’s what you mean by everywhere.”

 

 

 

“I can see how you made general,” Tony praised Gibbs.  “You’re smart as well as magnificent.  Ziva David is a viper in disguise.  I don’t trust her.”

 

 

 

“Probably an excellent idea.”  Gibbs let out a sigh.  He knew most pleasure slaves tended to be decorated – sometimes pampered, depending on the magnanimous nature of the owner – playthings.  “Just so you know, I’m not really a diamond type of man.’

 

 

 

“Of course not, Jet.  It’s sapphires for you.  To match your eyes,” Tony teased.

 

 

 

“I will be your bodyguard, Master Dinozzo,” Gibbs decided.

 

 

 

“You will obey my every command?”

 

 

 

“To the letter, Master Dinozzo.”

 

 

 

“Awesome.”  Tony tightened his hold on Gibbs’ midriff, and he dropped his mouth to the spot where his neck met his shoulder.  He bit down in a show of possessive ownership.  He wasn’t into using a branding iron like most of his class.  Instead he used his body to mark what was his, and Gibbs was definitely his.

 

 

 

Gibbs let out a small groan when Tony’s teeth sank into his flesh.  He fought against the arousal that flooded his system, causing his cock to harden.  Right then, he decided what he wanted as his reward when he finished his mission and King Morrow triumphed.

 

 

 

Tony leaned his forehead on the back of Gibbs’ neck, trying to catch his breath while he pressed his excited dick against the older man’s firm buttocks.  “Fuck, I need to rethink this, Jet.”  He grasped Gibbs’ hip with one hand, grinding himself into Gibbs.  “Want you so bad.”

 

 

 

“You plan on fucking me right here and now?” Gibbs asked.

 

 

 

“No, I don’t think Tobias needs to know it won’t be _you_ down on the floor giving out a blowjob,” Tony muttered, his voice husky with arousal.

 

 

 

Gibbs gave a small smirk.  This boded well for his future plans for Anthony Dinozzo, but there was something he just needed to know.  “Do you fall on your knees for all the magnificent men, Master Dinozzo?”

 

 

 

“No, you’re the first,” Tony whispered, rolling his forehead back and forth on the back of Gibbs’ neck.

 

 

 

“Excellent.”  The look on Gibbs’ face was purely predatory.  Anthony Dinozzo was truly exactly what he needed in his lonely life.  “Now where are my sapphires, Master Dinozzo?”

 

 

 

Tony laughed.  “Coming right up.”  He raised his head, and he called out to the bath attendants.  “Ladies, please bring me the sapphires.  Tobias, unchain my new pet.”

 

 

 

The head attendant hurried to comply with Tony’s command while Tobias warily crossed the room to unlock the shackles on Gibbs’ wrists.

 

 

 

Gibbs held his hands out to Tobias.  His cool blue eyes assessed the other man’s loyalty to Tony.  Killing someone that Tony truly cared about could set Gibbs’ plans for awhile.  Regaining Tony’s trust would take awhile.

 

 

 

The attendant approached Tony and Gibbs.  In her hands was a large blue box.  She flipped open the lid, and she presented the contents to Tony.

 

 

 

“Those are the ones.  Thank you, Martia.  Please put them on the table.”  Tony nodded at Tobias.  “Take Martia and the others to their quarters.  I wish to be alone with Jet.”

 

 

 

Tobias raised a questioning eyebrow at Tony, but he knew who was in charge here.  Then, with a shrug, he waved Martia and the others out of the room.  He followed, closing the door behind him.

 

 

 

Tony reached into the box, and he pulled out a heavy silver chain collar encrusted with pale blue sapphires, just as he promised.  He locked the slave jewelry around Gibbs’ neck.  Then he did the same with the identical wrist and ankle cuffs.

 

 

 

Gibbs peered down at the stunning man now kneeling at his feet.  He felt powerful and in control again.  What had started out as a disaster was quickly turning to be the best thing that had ever happened to him.  “Master Dinozzo?”

 

 

 

Tony looked up at Gibbs with curious green eyes.  “Yes, Jet?”

 

 

 

“Suck my cock.”

 


End file.
